horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Horizon Zero Dawn Wikia talk:Editing Guidelines
Categories http://horizonzerodawn.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lacrossedeamon/Top_Down_Attempt_at_Categorizing A tentative layout for a categories flowchart under gameplay. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 10:51, April 1, 2017 (UTC) : I'm assuming the other users aren't allowed to add or remove categories once you have organised the wiki accordingly? And that articles that are under subcategories should not be found in the supercategory as well? Heshbruwn (talk) 14:14, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :: I'd like more input from other users before making it an official wiki policy and I'm not sure about locking other users out. It would go much faster if everyone was spun up on it and collaborated. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 15:41, April 2, 2017 (UTC) What the headers mean Hi all, for now I just typed the headers with what I have in mind at the moment, so they will probably be changed if needed. *'To use "Aloy" or "the player"' **Decides if we should we should use "Aloy" or "the player". **E.g. in the melee weapons article, "the player" is used, while in the Olin article, "Aloy" is used. :Just some input from other wikias I've seen... a good rule for referring to "the player" vs. "Aloy" is whether or not you are actually speaking of the person in the chair or the on-screen character in the context of the article. In general, when speaking of what happens in the game, that means you refer to Aloy, but if there is something specific in the real world, e.g. "The player must hold both L2 and R2 to aim", then you refer to the player, as Aloy has no concept of the controller that makes her move around. Felice Enellen (talk) 22:32, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :::That sounds good Felice. :) Heshbruwn (talk) 14:13, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :::I approve of this rule suggested, I think it's a perfect destinction to keep in mind and to put into our Guidelines! Meyerliane (talk) 00:10, April 3, 2017 (UTC) *'Categorization' **Will articles in subcategories also be in the parent categories? Are users allowed to add their own categories? etc. *'Writing Style' **What sort of tense should be used? **E.g. past tense for anything and everything, or past for the events of the old ones, while present tense for the events of Aloy, etc. **American English or British English? (at this point I'm pretty sure american english, but still needs to be written down) *'Linking' **Are all instances linked, or just the first instance? Heshbruwn (talk) 10:55, April 1, 2017 (UTC) *'Pluralization of articles titles' :I'd also like to suggest a section for pluralization of article titles- in my experience singular titles are typically preferred, but we have a lot of titles like Outfits and Metal Flowers. Bearborg (talk) 11:15, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :::Good idea, it will be under the "writing style" categoryHeshbruwn (talk) 12:43, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :::: I'd to caveat this by saying that some articles should remain singular in my opinion. Namely specific weapons like say Shadow Hunter Bow. This should also help distinguish something like a Ropecasters page where we talk about all the different ropecasters in general versus the Ropecaster page where we only talk about the uncommon variation of the weapon. Pick up weapons could go either way though. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 13:07, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Personally, I'm firmly of the opinion that we should be using singular titles. It seems pretty silly to go around renaming Grazer to Grazers, Thunderjaw to Thunderjaws, etc. On top of that, Wikia's linking syntax is specifically designed to work the other way around- writing There are Metal Flowers nearby is a much easier change than There is a Metal Flower nearby Bearborg (talk) 13:15, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::IMO, we can't just declare all article headers to be plural or singular. For example, Outfits and Metal Flowers consist of multiple entries, while for weapons, we are mostly referring to singular entries as players usually only have one of them (Ropecaster, Hunter Bow, etc). Heshbruwn (talk) 16:13, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'd say Wikipedia's policies on the subject are pretty good. Singular for most cases, but plural for instances where a specific set of related things is being named, rather than a more general category. Following that system, Stranded Items would probably be plural, but Outfit and Metal Flower would be singular. Bearborg (talk) 16:39, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I wouldn't mind following those guidelines, especially since they're a set of hard guidelines that establish boundaries. Would like to know what others think though. Heshbruwn (talk) 14:13, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::A poll, maybe? You can make one pretty easily like so: Article title pluralization: Mostly plural Wikipedia convention (mostly singular) Some other option :::::::::Though obviously you might want to change the options. Bearborg (talk) 14:53, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::I'll create multiple polls to speed things up a little. Heshbruwn (talk) 16:35, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::I think we're good to go for the Singular for all articles. Though when we it's an article that contains several elements or entries (like Outfits). I agree that for weapons we are mostly referring to singular entries, to a certain type of weapon, while variations and special types can simply be listed as such on the same article. :::::::::::If we follow the Wikipedia's policies, that is alright for me. But we'd have to discuss a lot, which titles are for more "general" categories and which are for instances where a specific set of related things is being named. Following this logic, you could say Metal Flower can be singular, but you could also argue it needs to be plural since the article contains a set of related entries (and I'd say it has to be plural anyway as the Collectibles are plural too?). While types of animals/machines and weapons are of a more general nature, thus can be titled in singular. I wonder how we'd go about articles such as Braves and Outcast, because it's rather referring to a group of people than a "type of people", thus should stay in plural form then. Meyerliane (talk) 00:28, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::I feel however the topic is referred to in the first sentence of the article is how we should format the title. So if decide for example that "A goose is..." is more natural sounding than "Geese are..." we should go with the singular. Personally I don't like that thoug. I feel definite nouns should be singular while indefinite should be plural. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 02:26, April 3, 2017 (UTC) AI names How are we formatting AI names? All caps or not? Lacrossedeamon (talk) 04:17, April 2, 2017 (UTC) : Hmmm pretty sure they're all caps in the subtitles, so I rather stick to that. Heshbruwn (talk) 14:09, April 2, 2017 (UTC) : I'd personally like to stick to how it's done in the game too, which is all caps. It also makes the distinction between humans and AIs. Meyerliane (talk) 0:14, April 3, 2017 (UTC) Past Tense or Present Tense? Idea 1: Past tense for all articles, no exceptions Idea 2: Past tense for all events that happened in the timeline of the Old Ones, present tense for all in game events. E.g.: *Elisabet and Ted Faro were rivals during their time due to clashing beliefs. (Past tense as it happened in their timeline) *Aloy sees Elisabet and Ted Faro arguing during one of the main missions.... (Present tense as it happens during the game) Heshbruwn (talk) 14:18, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :: I think past tense for all character biographies but present tense when describing still extant things like wildlife or mission walkthroughs. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 15:38, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :: From what I've seen on other wikias, I'd say past tense for actual past events prior to the game's start (backgrounds) and present tense for all events that are happening in the game, that are experiencable by us as the player (so idea 2). It enhances the distinction between past (only mentioned) and in-game events. Plus, of course general descriptions and synopsis should always be written in present tense. Meyerliane (talk) 07:55, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :: The current poll about this doesn't include my last proposal, only "Present tense for events that happen during Aloy's timeline, past tense for Old One's timeline" and "Past tense for all character biographies, present tense for subjects that still exist (e.g. wildlife, mission walkthroughs, etc)". My proposal was to basically do both - "Past tense for past events in character biographies and other events of the Old One's timeline, present tense for all in-game events plus subjects that still exits (e.g. wildlife, walkthroughs, etc.)". Meyerliane (talk) 20:15, April 3, 2017 (UTC) :::: I have just added your option, as a result, all previous participants of that poll must revote. Heshbruwn (talk) 06:13, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::: Thanks for that, Heshbruwn! Meyerliane (talk) 9:16, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Format on multiple layouts Hey guys, seeing wikia allows for different page layouts (mainly Oasis and Monobook), do we want to add a guideline that advises towards making sure the edit looks good on both? Bringing this up due to the fact that not all wikis make use of monobook and sometimes they end up looking weird when viewed by monobook users. Draaek the Blazing Dragon of Light 21:52, April 2, 2017 (UTC) : Could you link me some examples of articles that use the Monobook layout? Haven't seen anything but the Oasis skin (or are you talking about the mobile layout?). Also, I'm not sure where to start on guidelines regarding different skins as I am actually rather new to the wiki, so pardon the ignorance. :s Heshbruwn (talk) 05:58, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :This is how Aloy's article looks at the moment on Oasis and this is how it looks like to me when using Monobook. For Monobook users this basically means no more background image or even the color background on the article itself, the infobox loses all it's blue color as well as the text isn't centered and on most infoboxes the image will clip outside of the margins unlike Oasis. :As for examples of Monobook focused articles, this is how our articles (and general experience of Monobook) look at the Kingdom Hearts Wikia, unlike their counterpart on Oasis. As far as I know, none of the active editors use Oasis at all so the entire editing is done with Monobook in mind but feel free to browse through Sora's article or any other on our wiki on both layouts. will give you access to change the layouts. :Lastly, we don't have guidelines regarding layouts either (not entirely certain if we had them in the past prior to me joining) and we've never really needed them since coincidentally the edits we make on Monobook look decent on Oasis as well (with the exception of a few minor issues like words clipping a bit into an image on the gallery and things like that). Honestly, there isn't much I can actually suggest there but I thought about bringing this up to draw attention to the other side of wikia that almost no one knows about but is used by some. If anything, I'd say that a notice regarding checking the infoboxes would be more than enough, as those are the only things that really look awful on Monobook compared to Oasis. Draaek the Blazing Dragon of Light 15:47, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Machine information Greetings all. As a major fan of Horizon Zero Dawn, im very happy to contribute to this wiki. I think an important consideration should be the standardization of a format for articles on machines. What information should be included, and under what headings? For example, I expanded the Rockbreaker article as follows: a short introduction, physical description, abilities, weaknesses, and suggested tactics. I left the image table of components and loot. I'd like to suggest this as the format for Machine articles. However, does anyone have suggestions for modification, or another idea for a format? The same applies to the sidebar information. HorizonMagna (talk) 03:46, April 4, 2017 (UTC) : Just my $0.02, the sidebar should have entries in all the fields of the infobox. They are: *Class *Habitat *Components *Loot *Weakness *Breakable parts *Cauldron : If information on any of the fields is not yet known to the editor, it should be temporarily filled with "Unknown". As for the article itself, I think having a Suggested Tactics section is good to have, but if we decide to include it as the standard format, we would have to update all other existing machine articles as they all don't have that section. : IMO, the standard headers should be * Appearance * History * Abilities * Suggested Tactics (?) * Components * Loot * Trivia * Gallery * Navigation (for the navigation bar to other machines) Heshbruwn (talk) 06:10, April 4, 2017 (UTC) Closing Date of Polls Hi all, The closing date for each poll will be two weeks after its creation (the majority of the polls currently ongoing will end on 17 April). The polls that have overwhelming response for a certain option (e.g. Poll on capitalization on AI names) might be closed earlier. I'm looking for a sample size of at least a bare minimum of 10, so the closing date of polls might be extended if required. Also, please check back on the polls from time to time as new polls might be added for voting, or new options will be added to existing polls and thus users need to revote. Cheers. Heshbruwn (talk) 06:16, April 4, 2017 (UTC)